halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved UNSC Naval Crewmen While not Marines, UNSC Navy crewmen also have a number of lines in Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Halo 3 Note: Some of these become more frequent with the IWHBYD skull activated. For a list of Marine quotes that become more frequent with the Skull activated, go here Miscellaneous *"Take your time ... I ain't going anywhere!" *"Whose side you on ... homie?" *"Don't let him get away!" *"I got another contact." (If the marine spots an enemy) *"That one's down." (When the marine kills an enemy) *"Yeah,that's the way." *"Who's with me?Come on!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Grenade!" (If the Chief or a marine throws a grenade.) *"I'm gonna row now." *"Alright." (Another Marine responding to the above quote.) *"I'm with you." (A marine saying to the Chief.) *"Looser!" *"Once more with feeling!" *"Right,still got ways to go." *"Okay,everyone stay cool." For more, see Johnson's Quotes. RvB Easter Egg Quotes on Crow's Nest Easy and Normal Difficulty Marine: "Hey, Open Up!" Voice: "Password, please!" Marine: "You gotta be kidding me. What password?" Voice: "The password so that we don't open the door for Brutes." Marine: "Do I sound like a Brute to you?" Voice: "Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes." Marine: "If I was being held prisoner by Brutes and I knew the password, they could just force me to tell you the password and you would open the door for them." Voice: "...Okay, now, I'm definitely not gonna open the door." Marine: "But we need AMMO!" Voice: "So, why don't you go ask your Brute buddies then?" Only heard on Easy and Normal difficulties. The marine is voiced by Jason Saldana (Tucker) and Matt Hullum (Sarge). Heroic Difficulty Marine: "Hey, open up!" Voice: "Password." Marine: "What?!" Voice: "Need the password!" Marine: "Oh, you got to be kidding me, what password?!" Voice: "Password! They gave it out in the Staff Meeting, fifteen minutes ago." Marine: "Meeting? What meeting?! I was out here!" Voice: "Not suppose to let anyone in without it." Marine: "If the Staff Meeting just ended, no one outside is going to know the freaking password, so open up! We need ammo and The Chief is out here." Voice: "Does he know the password?" Marine: "He wasn't at the meeting either!" Conversation heard only on Crow's Nest in Heroic. The Marine's voice is Gustavo Sorola (Simmons) and the voice is Geoff Ramsey (Grif) Legendary Difficulty Marine: "Hey! Open up!" Voice: "What's the password?" Marine: "Password? Oh, man, I forgot." Voice: "Forgot... what?" Marine: "I forgot the password." Voice: "See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with 'I forgot', but ends differently. Um, try again." Marine: "No. I mean, I forgot the password." Voice: "No, okay, see, you— you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time." Marine: "I'm being serious: I don't know the password!" Voice: "No, no, no, see, you changed the first part. See, that— that part was the right part. See, now, you've got the whole thing wrong!" Marine: "No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door!" Voice: "All right, c'mon, man, now, you're just guessing!" Only heard on Legendary. The marine banging the door is voiced by Burnie Burns (Church) and the marine on the other side of the door is voiced by Joel Heyman (Caboose). Halo Wars Warthog Quotes Note that some of the quotes require having the Gunner upgrade, typically the combat ones. Some quotes are also shared by marine squads *"Warthog, for the win!" - Marines in a Warthog upon winning a battle *"Yes sir?" - when selected *"Rolling out!" -when moving. *"Awesome!" -when moving. *"Alright!" -When moving. Halo: Reach *"Don't make me tea-bag you!" When shot at, or punched by Six. *"Are-are you damaged?" After betraying another trooper. *"Hey, this camo really works!" Upon being shot or punched by Six. *"Blue on blue, dawg!" Being shot by Six. *"Just like shooting swamp rats back home!" Star Wars reference. Said when killing enemies using a vehicle, commonly heard on New Alexandria. *"The Revamin... Re...Rev.. Rebanin? Well, it's down, whatever it is!" After destroying a Revenant. Likely requires IWHBYD. *"They've got a cave troll! Wait...it's a Wraith!" Upon spotting a Wraith. Possibly a reference to Lord of the Rings. Requires IWHBYD. *"ODST representin' the Space Trolls!" After winning a battle. Only spoken by ODSTs, requires IWHBYD. *"Same team!" Shot at by Six. *"I'm on your side!" Shot by Six. *"Going in your file" Shot by Six. *"You need help with that." Betrayed or shot by Six. *"You're making their job easy!" When betrayed by Six. *"You, are reckless!" After betraying teammate, Star Wars reference. *"Dibs on the helmet!" After killing Six. *"Hey, (you) wanna hear my robot voice? *''robotic imitation* I. AM. A ROBOT.'' Pretty sweet huh/right?" Female, IWHBYD needed. (Reported on ONI: Sword Base) *"Don't ask where I heard this, but I hear(d) grunts taste (just) like (fried) lobster!" Female, IWHBYD possibly needed. (Reported on ONI: Sword Base) *sniff..sniff* "Was that you?" When stared at. *"Taking five, Lieutenant?" When stared at. *"Uh...talk if you're gonna." When stared at *"That's the first time I've ever fought alongside a SPARTAN." When stared at. *"So you guys never die, right? Maybe some of that will rub off on me...hopefully." When stared at. *"I'm too pretty to die out here." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"We don't have a lot of time in the universe, and we weren't meant to spend it this way." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"It's good to see a friendly face, er, a visor-y thing." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"Hey, you're the one with the armor. You should lead the way." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"I bet you've got long, flowing locks underneath that helmet of yours. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? Please tell me I'm right." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"Maybe one of these days I'll be the giant staring robot, huh?" When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"Yeah, I don't like my job. I-I don't think I'm gonna go anymore." When stared at. (May require IWHBYD) *"You ever wonder what's up there? I mean, besides the genocidal aliens?" When stared at. Reference to Starry Night. (May require IWHBYD) *"That hurts, you know!" When shot. *"Ooh, cushy!" When jogging over to enter the passenger seat of a warthog. *"Did you just shoot me?!" When shot by the player. (IWHBYD possibly needed) *"RIGHT ON!" When handed a powerful weapon. IWHBYD needed. *"Yeah! I-I mean..that's cool." When handed a weapon. *"Sweet!" When handed a weapon. *"Lookin' good, dawg." When handed a weapon. *"Tip of the spear gets the best best gear." when handed a weapon. *"What's the catch?" When handed a weapon. *"Power me up!" When handed a weapon(Rocket Launcher). *"Upgrades!" When handed a more powerful weapon. *"Maybe I can.. click somebody to death." When handed a weapon. *"Safety sticks a little, I don't use it." When handed a weapon. *"She's a well oiled machine." When handed a weapon. *"Well I work with the tools I'm given." When handed a weapon. *"Thanks buddy." When handed a more powerful weapon. *"Hey, thanks man!" When handed a more powerful weapon. *"I appreciate it." When handed a weapon. *"Sure I can work with that." When handed a weapon. *"Nice." When handed a weapon. *"Thank you." When handed a weapon. *"Yeah, this is for me." When handed a weapon. *"Eh, no skin off my back." When handed a weapon. *"Oh, this is more my speed." When handed a weapon. *"Okay.." When handed a weapon. *"Much obliged." When handed a weapon. *"Doesn't matter what the gun looks like, as long as it shoots bullets." When handed a gun. (Female) *"Sure, I'm trained." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Yeah, I can operate that." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Alright, I'll use it." when handed a weapon. (Female) *"Alright." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Hey thanks for the boost pal." When handed a more powerful weapon. *"I wont let ya down." When handed a weapon. *"But I really like mine!" When handed a less powerful weapon. *"Soo cool." When handed a weapon. *"Eh, that was sorta wasted on me anyway." When handed a weapon. *"Hey, thanks for this! No... seriously." When handed a weapon. *"That is so awesome!" When handed a more powerful weapon. *"Wow, thanks man!" when handed a more powerful weapon. *"Thank you. Really." When handed a weapon. *"What? Was it something I said?" When handed a less powerful weapon. *"Hey. Thanks!" When handed a weapon. *"Well, uh..wish me luck." When handed a less powerful weapon. *"Fine! I'll kill 'em with my bare hands!" When handed a less powerful weapon. (Female) *"I can use this.. to beat them to death." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"(Disappointingly)Really?" When handed a weapon. (Female) *"(Sarcastically) Hey, sure! You get to kill all the bad guys now!" When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Cool. Can I dual-wield this thing?" when handed a weapon. *"Aw, you really do like me." When handed a more powerful weapon. *"Yeah, I know, it ain't exactly regulation." When stared at. *"Sure, but remember..this was your idea." When handed a more powerful weapon. *"You rock." When handed an effective weapon. *"There ya go." When handed a weapon. *"I'm probably a better shot with this anyway." When handed a weapon. *"So glad I got to know you." When handed a powerful weapon. *"Yeah, you look like a front-line kinda soldier." When you take a more powerful weapon. *"Oh sure, that's a fair trade." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Mighty kind of ya." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Compensating for something?" When handed a weapon. (Female) *"I'll return the favor." When handed a more powerful weapon. *"Ohhh..sure." When handed a weapon. *"Mm..daddy likes." When handed an effective weapon. *"I owe you one." When handed a more powerful weapon. *"I don't know what to say." when handed a more powerful weapon. *"You're too kind." When handed a weapon. *"Make the most of it." When handed a less powerful weapon. *"Can't argue with a SPARTAN." When handed a weapon. *"Ooh..sparkly." when handed an effective weapon. (Female) *"Aw, you're sweet." When handed a weapon. (Female) *Thank you partner." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Seriously?" When handed a 'less powerful' weapon. (Female) *"I'll put it to good use." When handed a weapon. (Female) *"Ooh..shiny." When handed an effective Covenant weapon. (Female) *"Yeah, I like this." When handed an effective weapon. (Female) *"Hey! You stink!" when handed a weapon that seems lesser than what she had already.(Female, IWHBYD needed) *"I can read your mind, and what you're thinking..it's not okay." When stared at. *"Um..awkward." When stared at. *You wanna make out, or you wanna get to killin'?" When stared at. (Female, IWHBYD needed) *Do I got somethin' on my face or somethin'?" When stared at. *"Hey, you don't talk much, are you supposed to be the strong silent type or something?" When stared at. *"Hey, I generally don't date killing machines. Sorry." When stared at. (Female) *"You know what I was doing before this? Border patrol. Worked my legs off, but at least it was quiet." When stared at. *"I've already seen Earth: I grew up there. That's why I came to Reach. I just wish they had told me there's a war going on." When stared at. *"So, uh, just between you and me...what's it like being a SPARTAN? You know, super-powered suit, abilities like no other marine...I mean, there's got to be, like, a pressure to it, right? A responsibility, but tell me you don't have fun. Tell me you don't enjoy every second of smearing Covenant blood all over these planets. Oh man...to be a SPARTAN." When stared at. Requires IWHBYD Skull. *"Yeah, everything's great. Real good. Superb infact." When stared at. *"Uh..yeah. Awkward." When stared at. *"(Sarcastically) You know what I like? Getting stared at by giant creepy weirdos. Oh hey!" when stared at. (Female) *"Stop to smell the roses too long, there won't be any left." When idle, or when stared at. (Female) *"Do I look like an alien to you?! Don't answer that." When shot by Six. (Female) *"Hey, stop!" When shot by Six. (Female) *"Stop shooting me!" When shot by Six. (Female) *"Did you just shoot me?!" When shot by Six. (Female) *"You-you're shooting me!" When shot by Six. *"Hey! Watch it!" When shot by Six. *"The hell's gotten into you man?" When shot by Six. *"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" When shot by Six. *"Wicked pissah!" When the player gets a multikill. Reference to Bostonian slang. (May require IWHBYD) *"Okay, that's two points off your license." If the player crashes a vehicle where the speaker is a passenger. (May require IWHBYD) *"You're a menace!" If the player crashes a vehicle when the speaker is a passenger. *"That's my ass, pal." When the player walks into them. (May require IWHBYD) *"Mind your manners!" When the player walks into them. *"Hey, why do they call this the triple kill seat?" When entering the passenger seat of a Warthog. (May require IWHBYD) *"Heard the Grafton got dusted... at least she got in one good shot." When idling (on any level after Tip of the Spear). *"Yeah, war is hell, no mistaking it." When stared at. *"Uh... wow! Really?" When handed a powerful weapon. *"Don't worry, I'll get the job done." Female trooper, when stared at. *"In you go." When ordering a trooper out of their seat in a Warthog. *"I'll steer us in the right direction." When entering the passenger seat of a Warthog. *"Yeah, you want some too?" In combat. *"Find some cover!" When shot at by the enemy. *"Wooo hooo! Can we do that again?" When the player drives over a large bump in a Warthog. *"I'll navigate." When entering the passenger seat of a Warthog. *"Tango spotted" When they spot an enemy *I grew up on this planet, and you can't have it! - Said to any hostile soldier nearby, this quote is shared with the Army Troopers. *"Got a sister serving in a frigate in orbit. Sure hope she's still up there..." Said by Female marine on New Alexandria. * "Ch-" When the player bumps into a Marine. Category:Quotes Category:UNSC